Guardians of the Galaxy (team)
The Guardians of the Galaxy are a team of intergalactic super-heroes that exist in the Marvel Comics and Marvel Cinematic Universe. The team consists of Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''.]] Gamora, Groot, Rocket and Star-Lord are taken to Kyln by the scandal they caused in Xandar. Arriving Peter is harassed by an inmate but thanks to the help of Rocket and Groot, the prisoner leave it alone. While all prisoners slept, Peter wakes up and sees that some prisoners attack Gamora, he sneaks and go to help Gamora. Peter tries to convince Drax that no longer with Ronan, Drax believes him after the insistence of Star-Lord. The next day, the group plans the escape but the escape began much earlier by Groot, who took an artifact that was necessary for the end of the plan. The group manages to escape after some complications and travel to Knowhere to sell the Orb. Before the meeting with the Collector , Drax and Rocket have a discussion that almost ends in targedy, Star-Lord and the others will meet with the Collector but Drax turns away from them and call Ronan. Having lost the Orb, the Guardians and the Ravagers join to recover the gem and save Xandar. During the battle of Xandar, Groot give his life to save his new friends from a certain death, when it seemed that Ronan had been defeated, the Kree appears in the rubble. Peter distracts Ronan allowing Rocket and Drax destroy the Universal Weapon. .]] Quill immediately grabs the Orb that almost killed him for his power, but his teammates hold his hands to help to defeat Ronan, The Accuser didn't understand how simple mortals could withstand the power of an Infinity Stone, then using the power of the Orb to disintegrate and defeat Ronan finally. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Marvel Animated Universe The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes ".]] The Guardians of the Galaxy were sent to the Earth to hunt Korvac, a human who gained cosmics powers behind Kree experiments. The Guardians located Korvac in the Avengers Mansion. The Avengers and The Guardians held a battle between them, a battle was stopped by Hawkeye, after learning the truth about Korvac. The heroes joined forces but Korvac was very powerful and easily defeats them, after that Korvac goes to another dimension, the Guardians left the Earth. Ultimate Spider-Man ''.]] Rocket goes to Earth to recruit Nova to help them to confront Korvac and his Chitauri's army, Rocket and Nova leaves but Spiderman joins them. The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After the battle, the Guardians ask Nova to join them, Nova seem to accept the offer to be a Guardian, but eventually Nova decides to estay on Earth with his friends. Avengers Assemble ''.]] Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. ''.]] Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers ''.]] Guardians of the Galaxy (TV series) Video Games Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition ''.]] Marvel: Avengers Alliance Guardians of the Galaxy: The Universal Weapon'' Gallery GotD-poster-concept.jpg|Concept art of the team: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, and Rocket Raccoon. GoTG_concept.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_film_Comic-Con_concept_Art2012.jpg gotgartwork.png Gotg Bottle.jpg Gotgnew- pic.jpg GuardiansPoster.jpg Gotg in Jail.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Textless-Poster.jpg Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png GuardiansTogetherDI2.0.png GOTGDI2.0.png Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY.jpg Gotg MDWTA Chart.png USM GOTG.png GuardiansOftheGalaxy-AEMH.jpg|The Guardians of the Galaxy in "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" Gotg AA New Look 01.png GuardianswieldingtheInfinityGems.png GuardiansBeforeBattle.png Guardians of the Galaxy.jpg|Star-Lord, Adam Warlock, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, and Quasar. 2323089-128267 05 pre scaled 600.jpg Gtg5.jpg Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy.png Guardians of the Galaxy AEMH.jpg Star-lord explains the situation.png WarlockIronManStarLord.png Tumblr mw8llgIPYk1rl14rno1 1280.png Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy 03.png Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy 04.png GOTG Walk.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy - Banner.jpg 578e9b07bcdc8.jpg Category:Character groups Category:Superheroes Category:Stub Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Comic characters Category:The Avengers characters